Brendam: The Movie
Brendam is a 2015 romantic comedy-drama adventure film released in October 13, 2015. It stars Tim Allen, Ginnifer Goodwin, Bill Hader, Jordan Peele, and Keegan-Michael Key. It's a reboot of Brendam. Brendam 2 and Brendam: Return of the Jedi, the film's prequels, are released in 2019 and 2021. A midquel, Brendam: Collision Course, will be released in 2024. A sequel, Brendam: There and Back Again will be released in 2028. It is set during the Civil War of Brendam. It’s animated series spin off based on the movie is titled Brendam. There is a musical called Brendam: The Musical. There is a remaster of the original film, the first prequel, and the midquel called Brendam Reborn. It has a video game based on the films called Brendam. Plot Bernard is a man who lives in the town of Brendam. He loves his girlfriend Olivia. He leads a team called the Guardians of Brendam. One day, the Guardians go to visit Robespierre, the russian-accented captain of Brendam's guards and an assassin to Chancellor Palpatine Snoke, the leader of Brendam's enemy, the dangerous Sith. Robespierre tries to kill the Guardians, but they escape. The next morning, the first born of the Guardians, Lovelace, holds a meeting with the Guardians and explains that Snoke will attack. Bernard teams up with Lovelace, Toto, a stereotypical dumb man, Joe, a genius, Lovelace's pet monkey Diesel, and Olivia to stop Snoke. Bernard fights Snoke and shuts him down, revealing himself to be Bernard's best friend, Zig Zag, a fashion prince, and his brother, Eugene Clark. Zig Zag is revealed to be a scheming sorcerer with a secret weapon called Purple Gloop. He has a wife named Helga, a sports jock and an assistant named Iago, a gloomy gothic. Zig Zag had an evil plan to use the purple gloop to turn Brendam into his kingdom, ZigZagtropolis. He, Helga and Iago lock up Bernard, Olivia, Joe and Lovelace and kidnap Toto and take him to the stadium to make him their king. That night, Bernard's arch-nemesis, all-powerful High Chancellor Karl Frankenstein, and his pet rabbit, Chauncey, help the Guardians escape and Eugene chases them. Bernard and the gang escape Eugene and the ravagers and made it to The Tipsy. They fight Zig Zag and Eugene. Zig Zag flees with Lovelace, Toto and Joe on a blimp (operated by Helga and Eugene). Bernard and Olivia take their car to pursuit Zig Zag. Helga falls in a river and drowns, along with Toto and Joe. Bernard has a plan dubbed "Operation: Good Riddence." Operation: Good Riddence follows a surprise party for Zig Zag, hosted by Bernard as Zig Zag's last day as a Guardian. Robespierre joins in to kill the Guardians with a tazer he got from a store, but he accidentally zaps himself with it. Zig Zag and Eugene flee and fall into the purple gloop. After that, an earthquake goes through the headquarters caused by the death of Zig Zag. Purple Gloop floods the headquarters. As Lovelace, the now-redeemed Iago, Karl, and Olivia try to figure out how to close the earthquake, Bernard suggests he and Karl travel into the future and make the Earthquake disappear. They stop the earthquake by placing the purple gloop in the future. As the Headquarters turns back to normal, the Sith disappears, Zig Zag and the purple gloop get out of the headquarters via water spout. Everything is back to normal. Toto and Joe survive from their death and Lovelace makes Bernard the Jedi Master of Brendam, much to Bernard's surprise. The Guardians and Karl celebrate in the bedroom. During the epilouge in the credits, Brendam got into an even happier life, Zig Zag is made a janitor by the Guardians as punishment for his crimes (taking over Brendam), Toto grows into his 18-year-old age, the Police arrests Robespierre for not killing the Guardians, all the Guardians, Karl, Iago, Chauncey, Lovelace and Eugene dance to their version of "I Wish" by Stevie Wonder and Zig Zag dances along. Cast Bernard Livingston.png Olivia.png Zig Zag.png Chancellor Palpatine Snoke.png Toto and Joe.png Dr. Karl Frankenstein.png Iago.png Lovelace.png Eugene.png Diesel.png Cynthia Livingston.png Masikura the Maid.png Chauncey.png Helga.png Francis Robespierre.png *Tim Allen - Bernard *Ginnifer Goodwin - Olivia *Bill Hader - Zig Zag (aka Chancellor Palpatine Snoke) *Jordan Peele - Joe *Keegan-Michael Key - Toto *J. K. Simmons - Dr. Karl Frankenstein *Alain Chabat - Iago *Idris Elba - Lovelace *Conrad Vernon - Eugene Salamander *John DiMaggio - Diesel (uncredited) *Holly Hunter - Cynthia *Kevin Michael Richardson - Chauncey *Catherine Keener - Helga *Alan Tudyk - Francis Robespierre Trivia *During the final battle, the Purple Gloop is the main enemy instead of Zig Zag (who got in purple gloop). *Some scenes of the movie are cut in the Play-a-Sound book: **The Guardians' introduction scene **The Earthquake scene **Zig Zag's final scene being arrested Villians' Defeats *Zigzag: Falls into a river made out of Purple Gloop and becomes a janitor. *Helga: Falls to her death in a chasm and gets lifted by Bernard reforms in the sequel comics. *Robespierre: Gets zapped by his tazer and falls on his back, but can't say a word. He tries to zap his tazer at the police in order to stop them from arresting them, but accidentally tazes himself again. * Eugene: Falls into a river made out of Purple Gloop with Zigzag. * Purple Gloop: Disappears from the Headquarters as the headquarters changes back. It goes to the future. Soundtrack Brendam: Bernard's Awesome Mix is the soundtrack to the 2015 comedy-drama film, Brendam. #Hooked on a Feeling - Blue Swede (as the first song of the end credits and the second song of the UK end credits) #Escape (The Piña Colada Song) - Rupert Holmes (as the Guardians chase Zig Zag around Brendam) #I Want You Back - The Jackson 5 (at Zig Zag's surprise party at the climax) #Aquarela do Brasil - (As Bernard rallies the Guardians of Brendam before Zig Zag lures them in the dungeon) #I Wish - Ed Helms, Lauren Ambrose, Benedict Cumberbatch, Chris Cooper, Paul Dano, Alain Chabat and Jemaine Clement (as the third song of the credits) #Beautiful Boy (Darling Boy) - John Lennon (during the montage of the Guardians of Brendam having fun) #Ain't No Mountain High Enough - Marvin Gaye (as the Guardians celebrate at the end of the film) #Kid - Peter Andre (as the first song of the UK end credits) #Come and Get Your Love - Redbone (Bernard dances around Brendam during the opening credits) #Fooled Around and Fell in Love - Elvin Bishop (during the Earthquake scene) #Aquarela do Brasil (Coda) - (After the Earthquake ends) Category:2015 films Category:Movies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Brendam main characters Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer